1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a signal conditioner for converting signals, pertaining to temperature, pressure and flow rate, which are transmitted from sensors, into unified standard signals which are accurately readable by a computer; and more particulary, to a signal conditioner which is equipped with a microprocessor and performs functions which linearize the input signals and effect multiple correction arithmetic operations or averaging arithmetic operations.
2. Description of Prior Art.
Signal receiving instruments, such as recorders, controllers or the like, which are currently in use, are constructed to receive standard signals of, e.g. 1 to 5 V or 4 to 20 mA. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a converter for converting the signals transmitted from a thermocouple, temperature measuring resistor, or other sensors, into standard signals which the signal receiving instrument is capable of receiving.
Some conventional converters of this type are arranged according to the types of sensors used, ranges or spans of input signals received, and arithmetic functions used.
There exists, however, a large number of types of sensors and ranges and spans of input signals. Thus, it is difficult to provide corresponding hardware converters or to easily adjust these converters.